


We don't talk anymore

by SaSatan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together, Inspired by Music, M/M, Wade knows spideys identity, We don't talk anymore by Charlie Puth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: They break but are unhappy, they work it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes so don't judge. Also sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> A friend told me about that song and I just had to write something.
> 
> I listened to the song non stop while writing, maybe it helps feeling it when you listen to that song.

They kept fighting. Their words used to hurt the other, their fists and kicks to keep the other as far as possible.  
They stopped talking all together, not knowing what there's to talk about now. It's too late.

They stopped working together and stopped seeing each other.  
They immediately leave if the others name was mentioned.

They ignored the other as much as they could, ignored that they found someone new, ignoring that they thought it's all a game for the other. Ignored the concern of their friends and attempt to help.

They kept thinking of the other, kept watching the phone number of the other, they read through their text exchanges from their past, a smile gracing their faces.

But they don't talk anymore.

They don't understand how all could have ended. They don't understand how they could have stopped laughing, stopped working together, stopped to talk.

They are known to talk a lot. Always a joke on their tounge. They always had something to talk about, but not with each other. They preferred to stay quiet in each others company. They never talked much together. Their silence said enough.

But their silence wasn't enough anymore.

High on a building, birds singing tales, the sun gave the last few rays of the day, everything glowed orange and yellow and a soft blue, Peter Parker waited patiently. His mask fluttering in the wind, his hair moving softy with the wind, his eyes following the dancing birds.

The sound of boots hitting the floor didn't surprise Peter, on the contrary, he welcomed them. He closed his eyes as the sound got closer, louder, a smile on his lips as he enjoyed the last rays.

Wade Wilson let himself fall down besides Peter, his mask long forgotten at the door, that leads to the stairs to the building.  
He looked at Peter, his eyes still closed and his smile still visible and soft.

Wade looked to the disappearing sun. His mouth arching from his own smile.

They didn't talk.

Their hands found their way into the others hand.

They don't need to talk.


End file.
